Mystérieuse Prophétie
by Draco-Hermione-Dream
Summary: " Tout est mystère dans l'amour " - Draco Malefoy.
1. PROLOGUE

J'ai peur, Depuis la découverte de ce manuscrit aussi anciens que ces secrets,

Il renferme des prophéties aussi sombre que notre monde.

Nostradamus l'a prédit, Nostradamus l'a écrit..Mais au fond j'aurais espérer que cette vulgaire page tachée à l'encre ne soit qu'un tissus de mensonge.

Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par des paroles sordides tout droit sortis des astres de la nuit,

Je ne voulais pas sa,du moins je ne voulais pas la fin de ce qui aller nous arriver.

_Deux êtres sacrés seront relié par une âme en commun_

_Une prophétie sur eux s'abatteras_

_La haine & l'amour se donnerons la main_

_Une dernière fois avant que l'un d'eux mourras._

«Cette mort est imminente à l'un de nous deux, faisons en sorte qu'elle soit la plus merveilleuse des fins.»

Draco-Hermione-Dream ©


	2. Curiosité maladive

-FLASH BACK-

Des livres collés à sa poitrine, une chevelure brune ,une robe bien ajustée ,deux grands et beaux yeux chocolats, un caractère de lionne, une avide soif de savoir et une démarche assurée.

Dans les vastes et vides couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque afin d'aller rendre et emprunter par la même occasion de nouveaux recueils tout aussi passionnants que les anciens.  
Que ferait-elle sans cette pièce ornée d'étagères et remplie de tous ces ouvrages magiques ? Rien. Elle s'ennuierait probablement et n'aurait plus aucun endroit où aller pour profiter de ses temps libres. La bibliothèque était le seul endroit où la brunette se sentait vraiment bien et à l'aise, lire pendant des heures des chapitres sur la magie blanche ou même l'histoire des plus grand mages était pour elle une sorte d'évasion de son esprit afin de lui faire croire que dehors tout était normal et qu'elle «était» normale... Mais au fond d'elle Hermione savait qu'elle se créait un profond voile de mensonges car elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier... Non elle ne pouvait pas.

La Gryffondor fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par deux voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
Dans une petite salle vide, Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini parlaient à voix basse ayant l'air d'avoir une conversation assez secrète; ce qui augmenta la stupide et sans limite curiosité d'Hermione qui s'empressa de se coller au mur et de se mettre à l'écoute attentivement.

-C'est pour quand ? Dit soudainement le métisse avec une mine tout aussi neutre que le blond.  
-En fin d'année si tout se passe bien.  
-Draco tu...  
-Ne doit pas accepter la marque? Je n'ai pas le choix Blaise si je ne le fais pas ils tueront mes parents. Répondit Draco en passant nerveusement une main dans ces cheveux.  
-Ton père n'en a rien à faire de toi, tout ce qui lui importe c'est de servir le Lord et de faire remonter le nom de «Malefoy» dans son estime.  
-Peut-être, mais ma mère... Ma mère est la seul femme et famille qui me reste et qui compte à mes yeux, je ne supporterais pas de la voir mourir à cause de moi de plus...

Hermione qui avait essayé de se fondre avec le mur n'avais pas perdue une miette de ce court et bref échange. Ainsi donc Malefoy allait recevoir la marque? Pas qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait rejoindre les rangs vu la «pureté» de son sang et son «nom» mais pas qu'il le rejoindrais de sitôt, La Gryffondor eut une certaine pitié à l'égard du vicieux Serpentard bientôt être du diable, partisan du Lord... Mais il n'avait pas le choix sinon il tuerait ses parents et surtout la seule personne qui pouvait ainsi donc recevoir l'amour et le respect de la part de l'être le plus abjecte de cette école... Sa mère. La brunette commença à trouver étrange qu'au bout d'un moment Draco s'arrêta brusquement de parler laissant un ambiance neutre, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas la cause de ce mutisme...

-Draco ?  
-La conversation est close on en reparlera plus tard, je dois faire un truc important.  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Bien-sûr que oui.  
-Bien...

A ces dernières paroles échangées le métisse regarda d'une mine inquiète le beau blond et s'en alla passant à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Celle-ci aurait voulu s'en aller le plus discrètement possible à son tour, mais trop tard, elle fut plaquée contre le mur froid, une main glaciale sur son cou avant même qu'elle eut le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

-Ta curiosité m'est agaçante, Granger.

Hermione sentit le souffle chaud de son partenaire tout prêt de son visage manquant peu à peu de respiration. Elle relevait la tête haute, tout en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité elle le regarda hautainement.

-Et tes conversations passionnantes, Malefoy.

A ces paroles le Serpentard resserra un peu plus ses doigts fins sur sa prise manquant de plus en plus de respiration.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me parler ainsi, si je ne m'abuse.

La Gryffondor avait les lèvres entrouvertes et essayait de chercher un peu d'air, ses joues avaient commencé à rosir sous la pression tandis que le Serpentard la lâcha quelques secondes après, brusquement, avec un regard empli de dégoût.

-Tu es pathétique, Granger.

La dénommée posa une main sur son cœur à la seconde après qu'il l'ait lâchée pour se remettre à respirer l'air pur qui s'offrait à elle, puis elle passa ses petits doigts sur son cou ou avait été laissée la marque de l'emprise du blond et releva enfin la tête pour lui lancer un regard plein de haine.

-Et toi mort de trouille.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Cracha-t-il presque instantanément.  
-J'ai tout entendu, Malefoy ne fais pas l'innocent je sais que tu vas devenir de plein gré mangem..  
-Ecoute-moi bien, sale sang-de-bourbe. Draco avait plongé son regard glacial et plein de mépris sur la Gryffondor et s'était ainsi avancé de plus en plus près d'elle la faisant s'écraser contre le mur.  
- Si jamais tu oses, ne serait-ce que rapporter une bribes de la conversation que tu as entendus à tes deux petits amis, je ferais en sorte que ta vie soit encore plus minable qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je te ferais enchaîner les pires des déchéances possibles et je ne me gênerais même pas pour t'ôter la vie et cela sans aucun remords ou même souffrance..

Sans même que Draco finisse ses paroles qui provoquèrent une vague de peur dans son corps, Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces prise d'une pulsion vraiment grande ne supportant plus tous ces mots et cette distance plus qu'oppressante. Mais ce qu'elle ne supportait plus du tout c'était surtout ces prunelles métalliques, ses prunelles à lui, à Malefoy, qui lui déversaient toute sa haine.  
Draco qui avait posé sa main lentement sur sa joue eut un rictus des plus glaçant et regarda la brunette de nouveau.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû... Jamais.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle devait fuir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit la seconde après ces sordides paroles. La Gryffondor se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans l'illuminé et grand couloir du château en faisant défiler à sa vue les paysages confus derrière les fenêtres. Elle courrait mais pourquoi ? Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de la poursuivre... Mais par mesure de précaution celle-ci se réfugia dans la bibliothèque à présent vide à son tour et dans un claquement de porte elle se laissa glisser au sol la respiration courte et les yeux clos.  
Qu'avait-t-elle fait pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit à Harry et Ron par peur de représailles et cela Malefoy lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent doucement et lentement aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se leva aussitôt et se mit à courir discrètement jusqu'à l'étagère la plus proche et s'y cacha... Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître un corps svelte, un sourire malicieux, des cheveux blond comme l'or et des yeux bleus comme le ciel, Draco Malefoy entra dans la bibliothèque sa baguette dans sa main.

- Mauvaise cachette Granger, te retrouver sera un jeu d'enfant et dieu seul sait ce que je te ferais.

Hermione eut un frisson parcourant son échine, et se coupa un peu la respiration pour essayer de dissimuler sa présence mais en vain et elle s'en doutait.

-Tu sais, la meilleure solution serait-que tu te montres là tout de suite et maintenant... Ta douleur sera plus prompte.

Jamais elle ne ferait ça. Plutôt peut-être se faire torturer et avoir une chance de ne pas se faire voir que d'être lâche et accepter directement la souffrance aussi infâme soit-elle.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Et dans un geste lent, Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Un.

_« J'espère que.. »_

-Deux.

_« Tu crèveras un jour, Malefoy. » pensa-t-elle._

- ..Trois !

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans la salle, à sa grande surprise en ouvrant les yeux Hermione ne vit personne devant elle mais à la place de ça se trouvait un manuscrit ouvert sur deux pages à ses pieds... C'est ce qui avait dû provoquer cette insupportable bruit, mais allait-elle se faire remarquer par la faute de ce malheureux recueil ?

-Trahie par un bouquin, regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione à la vue du Serpentard devant elle eut le réflexe de tâtonner sur les poches de la petite robe noire de gryffondor qu'elle portait afin de prendre rapidement possession de sa baguette mais celle-ci avait dû tomber durant sa course effrénée, même surement étant donné qu'elle ne se trouvait nul part sur elle.

-Et désarmée en plus ?

Draco toisa un bon moment la jeune fille perdue qui essayait de cacher sa peur.

-Je ne suis pas lâche Granger, je vais te laisser partir... Attaquer une sang-de-bourbe sans baguette et aussi minable que toi relèverait d'un niveau que j'ai dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Mais sache que mon désir de vengeance ne s'en est pas allé. Maintenant dégage !

Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Et dans un dernier geste, la Gryffondor ramassa le livre qui était tombé par terre et s'en alla avec en fuyant la bibliothèque... Fuyant par ailleurs Malefoy.

-FIN DU FLASH BACK-


	3. Sombre histoire

_**« Une prophétie c'est le trait d'esprit d'un fou. »**_

- Vladimir Nabokov.

_Il faisait nuit dans le monde des sorciers et le château n'était éclairci que par quelques petites étoiles brillant dans l'espace et par la lune, reine de la nuit._

Dans une petite chambre, Hermione avait les mains posées contre la vitre embuée par la fraîcheur du soir, elle regardait au dehors les yeux dans le vague et ne cessait de songer à ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt dans la journée..La discussion, la rencontre avec Malefoy et enfin le livre.  
Elle décolla ses doigts de la vitre et se dirigea vers son bureau pour enfin se poster devant ce livre où la page avait été ouverte.  
Ce manuscrit..Pourquoi l'avait t-elle pris ? Voilà une question à laquelle Hermione n'aurait su répondre, _il était tombé juste devant elle comme par Magie._  
La Gryffondor entreprit de s'asseoir lentement sur sa chaise et commença à contempler le recueil, il était assez vieux et les pages étaient tachées d'encre et de traces marron, on aurais dit que ce manuscrit datait d'un siècle environ et que quiconque l'effleurerait le ferait se désintégrer en millions de petites poussières. En haut de la page se trouvait un intitulé écrit en gras: «**NOSTRADAMUS.**», ce nom ne paraissait pas totalement étranger à la brunette qui commença à se poser de multiples question mais qui finalement décida de ne pas s'y attarder et descendit les yeux en bas de la page, pour y découvrir un petit texte.

IX, 20  
_Deux êtres sacré seront reliés par une âme en commun_  
_Une prophétie sur eux s'abattra_  
_La haine & l'amour se donneront la main_  
_Une dernière fois avant que l'un d'eux mourras._

«Une prophétie.» se chuchota la lionne à elle même. Voilà ce que c'était, une divination faîte par un oracle..Mais pas n'importe lequel, tout lui revenait clairement à présent, Nostradamus était un célèbre astronome lisant l'avenir à travers les étoiles. Lorsqu'elle était toute jeune son père lui contait des tas de prophétie comme celle-ci mais jamais ce quatrain. Que voulait-il exprimer à travers ces paroles énigmatiques ? Hermione lisait et relisait ces mots sans pour autant les comprendre. Alors que celle-ci voulait tourner la page lentement et précautionneusement, elle se coupas et se fit une légère entaille au doigt.

-Aie ! Dit Hermione en poussant un léger grognement.

Elle baissas les yeux et contemplas sa blessure..Une légère goutte de sang ronde comme une perle et rouge foncée se mit à glisser le long de son doigt pour s'éclater contre le papier. Hermione qui avait suivit des yeux la scène vit que la petite goutte laissait apparaître sur le papier jauni et le coin vierge..

"Mon nom ?! " se crias t-elle à elle même.

Son nom, écrit en noir à travers la perle qui disparus comme absorbée..Aussitôt après un dessin commença à se former sur la page. Une jeune femme se dessina ainsi qu'un homme, alors que les deux êtres se tenaient la main une grande silhouette encapuchonnée s'illustra à son tour accompagnée d'une baguette, celle-ci tendit son bout de bois contre le cœur du jeune homme et alors que de l'encre rouge commençait à couler du dessin, Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise et fermas le livre précipitamment..La crainte et l'incompréhension se mélangeaient sur son visage, son cœur battait fortement. Et dans un dernier geste apeurée elle sortit de sa chambre prenant le manuscrit avec elle.

La Gryffondor avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide et sur ces gardes car si elle se faisait prendre à cette heure ci, elle n'oserait imaginer les points qu'elle ferait perdre à sa courageuse maison. Le livre à la main, elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène qui s'était produite au début de la journée avec Malefoy, mais cette fois-ci elle ne fuyait pas la bibliothèque,elle essayait de la rejoindre et ce à tout pris, il fallait qu'elle repose ce manuscrit sur son étagère, ces dessins n'étaient pas normaux..Ce livre n'était pas normal et malgré sa curiosité sans fin, cette fois-ci elle n'avais pas voulus assouvir à ce désirs qui lui criait de tourner les pages de ce livre et de le lire sans jamais s'arrêtait, car au fond la peur ne faisait qu'accroître l'envie de reposer ce bouquin.

Alors que la brunette continuait sa course lentement , arrivant presque à l'endroit convoité elle entendis un petit bruit assez étrange. Aussitôt elle s'arrêta net dans sa marche et commença à scruter les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque personne. Tandis qu'elle finissait de parcourir l'endroit de son regard inquisiteur, celui-ci s'arrêta tout juste devant une sombre allée lugubre ou les rayons de lune ne passaient point, qui devait mener à un tout autre couloir. Prenant son courage à deux mains et serrant son livre contre sa poitrine le plus fort possible, elle commença à avancer vers l'endroit assombri et mystérieux, mais en arrivant dedans ne voyant plus rien,voulant sortir après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, la brunette se fit brusquement plaquer contre le mûr une main glacial et ferme poser sur sa bouche. Apeurée et prise de surprise, Hermione commença à se débattre contre le jeune homme qui s'était collé à elle de façon à la rendre prisonnière de lui.

- Ferme-là, Granger ! chuchotas t-il d'une voix sèche aussi gêné qu'elle par la situation.

Lorsque la dénommée tentas d'assimiler qui était la présence et essayer de repousser la possibilité que sa ne pouvait être que "lui", des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les préféts-en-chefs étaient en train d'effectuer leur ronde habituelle, ne voulant pas qu'ils la remarque dans une telle position, à contre cœur elle exécutas l'ordre de son oppresseur et se fit toute petite.  
_Deux ombre se dessinèrent dans l'étroit passage au moment ou passèrent les deux sorciers. Alors qu'on entendait plus que les légères respirations du duo, le livre tomba faisant frénétiquement tourner les têtes des préfets dans leurs directions. Cela fit également resserrer le torse du Serpentard contre la lionne comme pour essayer de se camoufler le plus possible. Quelques secondes passèrent et les deux sorciers s'en allèrent continuant leur chemin nocturne._

Aussitôt, le beau blond se décolla à une vitesse bien que trop rapide comme pris de dégoût envers la jeune et innocente Hermione. Il sortit du petit couloir en premier, suivi de la Gryffondor ayant récupéré son livre qui décidément ne faisait que lui engendrer problèmes et malheurs, L'idée qu'il soit maudit lui traversa l'esprit.

- Ton foutu livre a faillit nous faire repérer ! cracha Malfoy en la fixant.  
- Il..Il m'a glissé des mains, ce n'est pas ma faute !  
- Je rêve, même à cette heure la miss-je-sais-tout se rend à la bibliothèque pour aller travailler.  
- Figure-toi que je n'allais pas travailler !  
Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase plutôt vexée.  
- Quelle ironie ! Et si ce n'était pas pour aller te donner à ton activité préférée, qu'allais-tu faire alors au beau milieu de la nuit ? Draco avait eu un rire sonnant faux.  
- Pour déposer ce stupide livre maudit ! Hermione avait crié cette phrase, prise d'une rage intense envers son ennemi de toujours. Elle se rendit compte se son erreur trop tard, en voyant la mine à présent moqueuse de Draco.  
- Ça n'existe pas, et encore moins dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ne dit pas n'importe quoi Granger ! Dit-il en lui prenant le livre des mains et en le jetant à terre férocement.

Alors que celle-ci aurais voulu lui lancer une phrase cinglante, le livre s'ouvrit à son tour brutalement, à la même perpétuelle et sinistre page.

_Le peu de rayons de lunes qui éclairaient la partie du château ou se trouvais les deux sorciers fut brutalement plongée dans un amas sombreté.  
Seulement éclairés par le livre qui propulsait une lumière douce et chaude, Hermione et Draco regardaient la scène sans un mot trop étonner par ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux._  
_La douce ombre d'une femme se mit à sortir du livre dans une démarche gracieuse, se postant devant le duo. Puis une seconde ombre masculine sortit à son tour rejoignant la femme, lorsqu'il se donnèrent la main, une soudaine grande tâche formas derrière eux un paysage qui possédait une grande plaine et une rivière. Main dans la main il avancèrent dedans en se regardant amoureusement..Comme si la beauté du monde qui les entouraient n'exister pas, comme si eux seuls ès quelques secondes, la tâche changea instantanément de décor pour laisser place à une ambiance plus sinistre. Le ciel devînt noir et il se mit à pleuvoir.  
Mais alors que les ombres se mirent à courir pour s'enfuir, celles-ci disparurent dans un coup d'éclat faisant voler milles et une petite gouttes d'encre dans tout les sens. Subitement une énième tâche se forma mais celle-ci au niveau de la poitrine de Draco, Hermione qui était toujours subjuguée par le dessin ne fit pas attention au Serpentard qui avait à présent amené une main à sa poitrine et la collait contre son torse.  
Le sang chaud et foncé ruisselait le long de sa main et de ces fins doigts blancs et pâle.  
Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, même pas un petit picotement. Les sourcils froncés il leva la tête et dans un dernier murmure qui n'était autre que le prénom des deux ennemis, la tâche disparut coulant dans le livre ainsi que le «faux sang » qui émanait de Malefoy, laissant deux êtres paralysés de terreur._

**Mot de l'auteur.**

_" Oui chapitre très court et j'en suis désolée, sinon des avis ? ( Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon skyrock : )_

_ Merci à : Léa Mrl._

**- Draco-Hermione-Dream.©**


	4. Rêve étrange

_**« Sans mystère, il n'y a pas d'amour. »**_

- Jean Dutourd

_la tâche disparut coulant dans le livre ainsi que le «faux sang » qui émanait de Malefoy, laissant deux êtres paralysés de terreur._  
_  
_

Dans le couloir de Poudlard régnait un silence d'Or, ni Hermione, ni Draco n'avais oser rompre ce moment..Et pourtant rien ne leurs en empêcher; Au fond d'eux chacun se demander ce qui avait bien put se passer durant ces effrayantes et minuscules petites secondes. Une tâche,des ombres,du sang, comme si ce livre voulait compter une histoire ou plutôt une tragédie..Une malheureuse et belle tragédie, Une histoire entre deux êtres vouée à l'échéance...

- Qu'est-ce qu..commenças Draco.  
- Je ne sais pas, du moins je ne veut pas savoir. dit à son tour Hermione.

Le beau blond qui avait toujours la main collée à son torse l'enlevas d'un geste lent comme s'il avait peur que le liquide rougeâtre qui n'avait était autre que son sang ne resurgissent et se mit à avancer vers le livre puis s'agenouillas devant celui-ci et entreprit de le son mouvement fut stoppé net.

- Ne le touche pas,Malefoy. répliquas Hermione d'une voix tranquille et sûr d'elle.

Le dénommé se retournas en affichant une mine ironique.

- Et pourquoi sa, Granger ?  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison, que ce livre réagit à nos simple contact  
- C'est n'importe quoi.  
- Et pourtant logique, tout à l'heure quand je me suis coupée avec l'une des pages du livre..  
- Ta vie m'importe peu, sache-le. Le coupas t-elle d'un ton froid.

Hermione repris sans prendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se contentas de lui lancer un regard noire.

- J'ai saignée du doigt et la goutte à roulée sur le papier laissant entrevoir mon nom et la même scène c'est produite sur le bouquin..Je crois que ce livre réagis en nos pré la vrai question est.  
La Gryffondor se permis une grande respiration.  
- Pourquoi nous ? dit le serpentard en retournant machinalement sa tête devant le recueille.  
- Je croit qu'il cherche à nous raconter sa prophétie.  
- Qui sa ?  
-..Nostradamus.

Draco retournas la tête et se mit à regardais de haut en bas le livre, puis quitte à revivre une scène pareil qu'il y as quelque minutes, sans réfléchir attrapas le bouquins rapidement en fermant les yeux.

Rien ne c'était passer, parfait il aller le prendre avec lui et le cacher dans sa chambre pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur ce manuscrit. Le blond se levas et commenças à partir, l'objet à la main.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas avec le manuscrit,Malefoy ?  
Celui-ci eût un sourire en coin et se retournas lentement, pour aller se poster devant la Gryffondor.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre un livre pareil dans sa bibliothèque, non il vient avec moi.  
- Tu ne peut pas, il faut le reposer et en parler à Dumbledore.  
- Je ne voit pas pourquoi je ferais sa.  
- Parce-que ce livre ne peut utiliser que de la magie noire pour faire naître de pareils images.  
- Peu importe, je le lirais fin de la conversation.  
- J'oubliais que tu ne peut pas avoir peur de ce genre de Magie, tu doit la pratiquer souvent n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un ton de défis.  
Les yeux acier de Draco été plongée dans les prunelles chocolatée de la jeune lionne, et tout deux rester comme sa à se déverser toute leur haine par un simple regard..  
- Sâche jeune, insignifiante et stupide lionne au sang impur que ma vengeance tiens toujours et s'accroît de jour en jour alors si j'était toi..Je la fermerais. Il avait dit ces deux derniers mots en chuchotant.

Hermione ne disait plus rien à présent ne voulant pas tenter le diable.

- C'est bien ce que je penser. Et sur ces mots, il s'en allas

Hermione regarder la silhouette du serpentard s'éloigner de plus en plus,elle fermas les yeux pendant quelque seconde et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il n'était plus la.  
Petite lorsqu'elle été fâchée elle faisait toujours sa pour faire ainsi croire qu'elle avait effacer la personne de sa tête et ceux-ci à jamais, comme s'il n'avais plus droit à une place dans sa mémoire.  
A cette dernière pensée, la Gryffondor s'en allas à son tour dans son dortoirs.

**_Le lendemain_**

_- Est-ce que tu as peur ? _  
_- Je devrais ?_  
_- Bien-sûr que tu devrais._  
_- De quoi ? _  
_- De moi.._  
_  
_  
_  
_Hermione ouvrit les yeux, son regard été perdue à la contemplation du plafond mais ces pensée appartenait au rêve qu'elle venait de rêve ? pouvais t-on appeler sa un rêve ? n'était que quelques maigres paroles, mais qui avaient l'air de se répétées à l'infinis dans la tête de la jeune lionne durant son court sommeil..Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulais bien dire ? qui était-ce ? Peur de quoi ? Pourquoi prenait-elle le temps de penser à un stupide rêve, alors que d'autre mystères trotter dans sa tête, des mystères ou elle été malheureusement liée avec Draco Malefoy..Il fallais qu'elle parle de ce livre à Dumbledore et ceux de ce pas.

Déterminée la jeune sorcière sautas de son lit, se préparas rapidement et sortis de son dortoirs en directions des étaient bondées, bondées de jeunes élèves courant dans ton les sens pour se rendre à leur premier cour, Hermione elle avait une heure de libre ce matin ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller au bureau du directeur.

_- Est-ce que tu as peur ? _  
_- Je devrais ?_  
_- Bien-sûr que tu devrais._  
_- De quoi ? _  
_- De moi.._

- Hermione !

La dénommée fut brusquement ôter de ces pensée, comme d'habitude elle avait dû se perdre dans sa tête en se tournas pour apercevoir ces deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient été toujours là pour elles, ceux qui avaient traversé nombreuse péripéties au côté de la jeune lionne.

- Ron,Harry dit-elle en affichant un sourire.  
-Comment-tu vas ? tu as une mine..commenças Harry  
- Affreuse. finis Ron.  
- Quelle subtilité Ron, dit-il avec un souffle d'exaspération  
Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

_Tout va mal, je suis perdue et j'ai peur Harry..J'ai peur._  
- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?  
_  
_  
_Non _  
- Oui.

- Ou est-ce que tu aller ? dit Ron la mine intriguée.

- Voir Dumbledore pou..Hermione se stoppas net, elle avait faillis leur dire la raison de son déplacement, il ne fallais pas qu'ils Sâchent car automatiquement ils seront au courant pour Malefoy.

- Pour ? continuas Harry.

- Pour..lui demander si on ne pouvais pas rallongée la fermeture de la bibliothèque le soir.

Ron eut un rire franc.

- Voyons; Hermione..Allez viens,on va dans la salle commune c'est mieux.  
Et à ces mots ils la prirent par les épaules ne lui laissant pas le temps de quoi que ce soit et commencèrent à marcher le long du couloirs.

Alors que le trio d'or avançais côtes à côtes, deux paires de yeux gris et bleue les observait attentivement.

- Notre toute dernière année à Poudlard, dit subitement Harry pour briser le silence.  
- Et on as vécus tellement de chose ensembles jusqu'à maintenant. continuas Hermione.  
- On le seras encore ? dit- subitement Ron.  
- De quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant.  
- Amis, après tout veut dire Poudlard,la Guerre..  
- A jamais.. répondirent en coeur la jeune lionne & Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Un lourd silence se mit à peser sur les trois amis, pas un silence qui signifierais une gêne, ou même de la peur..Un beau silence engendrant ces deux derniers mots.

_Sa c'est ce que tu croit, Granger.J'ai trouver comment t'anéantir et ne faire de toi plus qu'une âme errante..Comment aboutir à ma vengeance._

**  
****Mot de l'auteur**

****Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, & qui mettent ma Dramione en favorite sa me fais plaisir

Pour ce qui est des reviews je l'ai trouvent sympathiques mais j'en ai marre qu'on me " corrige " & qu'on me dise que je fais des " fautes " certes je fais des fautes mais cela m'importe je regarde l'histoire particulièrement quand je lis quelque chose pas les fautes de chaque lignes, tout sa pas méchamment bien-sûr si vos intentions ne sont que bonne merci quand même, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais des commentaires sur ma fiction.

Bien à vous DHD.


End file.
